


Crazy For You

by starrywolf101



Series: My Best Stories [10]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Derp Crew, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acting, Almost Kiss, Anger, Antisocial Personality Disorder, Backstory, Begging, Best Friends, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Chaos, Chocolate, Choices, Closets, Clues, Codenames, Confessions, Conspiracy, Conversations, Crazy! Ohm, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Death, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Distrust, Dreams and Nightmares, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frustration, Gay, Gay Male Character, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hallucinations, Heartwarming, Help, Hiding, Homophobia, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Kissing, Laboratories, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Medicine, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Metaphors, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Name-Calling, Nightmares, Nurse! Bryce, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Out of Character, Panic, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Questions, References to Depression, Regret, Schizophrenia, Secret Relationship, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sneaking Around, Sociopathy, Story within a Story, Stress Relief, Suspense, Suspicions, Sweet, Talking, Tears, Teasing, Technology, Trust, Trust Issues, Undercover, asylum AU, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Bryce works in a mental hospital as a caregiver. He checks up on different kinds of patients; depressed, mentally ill, and even higher tiers. The one patient that sticks out to him is a man named Ohm, there's something about this psychopath that draws McQuaid deeper down the rabbit hole,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I'm gonna be experimenting with this story, I've never really written for Bryce before, nothing complex like this. I just couldn't resist writing something with Ohm though, so let me know your thoughts as I write!

Bryce tried to steady his shaking hands as he held onto the rolling tray table with a tight grip.  _ It's fine. I'm not in danger. _ Bryce went through this same internal debate every time he went to enter the room.  _ They won't let me get hurt. _ No matter how hard he tried, Bryce couldn't seem to calm those thundering nerves. He counted to three in his head and entered the room. Everything was a blinding white, everything but the figure sitting slumped over in the corner. Bryce cleared his throat before evenly speaking: “It's time to eat, Ohm.”

Ohm’s head slightly turns to look at him, and Bryce felt his heart freeze when those dull hazel eyes met his own. Ohm used the wall to push himself up, for a white jacket kept his arms in place. At full height, Ohm towered over Bryce, which made him even more intimidating. Bryce gathered a spoonful of mashed potatoes and hand-fed his patient. At some point, Ohm began to eyeball the tranqs on Bryce’s uniform. “Do you not trust me?” Ohm softly giggles.

Bryce rolled his eyes. “It's part of the uniform, even caretakers with level 1 patients still carry them. Besides, what does it matter if I trust you or not?”  Ohm blinked blankly at the other man, then let out a gentle chuckle. In any other circumstance, Bryce would have felt frightened, but everything seemed calm. Like visiting an old friend, perhaps.

“I guess you'd have to be as crazy as me to let down your guard.” Bryce internally sighed in relief.  _ Looks like it's one of his good days. _ He cleared his throat, pulling a small digital notepad and stylus off the tray. “You look like a silly waiter. All you need is an apron and the look would be complete.” Bryce rolled his eyes at Ohm’s snickering.

Bryce picks up a tablet off the tray. “I'm going to ask some questions again today, now please answer honestly.” Bryce always hated this time of week; the questions always seemed to agitate Ohm. “Let's start off simple… How are you feeling?”

The smirk on Ohm’s face dropped, but for just a moment. It was replaced with a slightly wider, more unnatural grin as he giggled: “Better now that you're here!” Bryce stood his ground, not giving Ohm the satisfaction of a glare or scowl. “Aww, not even a smile for widdle ol’ me?”

“What about your new medication? Do you feel weird on it?”

Ohm thought it over in his head for a minute, then answered: “I guess I am more sleepy…”

Bryce purses his lips and looked at Ohm for a moment before typing once again. “Just a side effect. I'll check in with your psychiatrist at a later date.” He set the device down and readied himself to leave. Though at the last moment, he pauses with the rolling table and turns back to Ohm. “If it makes you feel any better, you are the most enjoyable of my patients.” With one final smile, Bryce walked out of the room, leaving Ohm in stunned silence.

Bryce sends the tray table off and starts to head to the break room when he gets a summons from his supervisor. Bryce groans to himself before heading towards the office. He knocks and enters, to be greeted by Mr. Montoya. “Mr. Mcquaid, we need to discuss your duties with Ohm.”

Bryce stiffened at the mention of the patient, “Is there something wrong, sir?”

“No, no. Nothing's wrong. How long have you been a part-time caretaker with him?” Mr. Montoya’s words kept a friendly tone; it was strange when talking about one of the most dangerous patients in the hospital as if it were nothing.

“About a month and a half, sir.”

“That means you've got a basic feel for his personality?” Bryce nods in response as he anxiously awaits for the outcome of their conversation. Mr. Montoya continues his train of thought after a moment's pause: “We need someone to take on full-time care for Ohm, and you're the only personnel who’s stuck around him long enough. From reports, he always acts… tamer, with you.”

Bryce nods again before forcing the words from his throat. “I'll start full-time tomorrow morning sir.” Mr. Montoya dismisses Bryce. 

-

It's six in the morning when Bryce arrives at the hospital, already dressed in his light blue nursing scrubs. He stops off at the supply station to pocket away a couple tranquilizers before heading off in the direction of the kitchen to grab Ohm’s breakfast. Bryce pauses in front of the sealed doors once again, same internal debate as every time.  _ Take a deep breath, everything will be alright.  _

“You're here early Brycey! Did I actually scare off the other caretaker?” Ohm giggles as Bryce entered the room. He brings the food cart to a halt before addressing Ohm. 

“There's no need for any other staff to help out anymore. I've been promoted to full-time.” Bryce begins his normal routine of hand feeding the mush to Ohm. When the tray cleared, said patient decided he was feeling chatty. Ohm rambled on and on to Bryce like it was a normal, everyday conversation. Bryce listened to the stories Ohm told, and even shared a few of his own experiences in return.

Sometime during the conversation, Bryce noticed how Ohm would fidget in the jacket. He felt a little bad and thought about his choices. Bryce quickly came to a conclusion and acted upon his thoughts. “Ohm, if you promise to be good, then I can unclip the jacket. Only because it's good to stretch your arms out every once in a while.” 

Ohm looked shocked, but he quickly regained his composure: “I won't cause too much trouble for you. But only because you entertain me, Brycey!” He ignores the little nickname and approaches Ohm cautiously. Bryce hesitates a moment before undoing the jacket and freeing his patient’s arms. Bryce backs away, keeping a small distance in between them, just in case something were to happen. But nothing does. Ohm looks down at his hands with amazement, rubbing his sore arms.  _ I guess if I look past his physical appearance… he kinda reminds me of a child. _ The pure bliss on Ohm’s face brought a chuckle from Bryce’s lips. “What are you laughing at!?” Ohm growls, quickly becoming defensive. 

“Don't worry, I'm not laughing at you. It's just… that was the first real smile I've seen in a long time…” Bryce gazes off at one of the walls for a moment, he didn't even realize that Ohm had gotten closer until the patient was right in front of him. His eyes widen as he takes an automatic step back. “I-it's nothing to worry about!”

Ohm looks him in the eyes, it almost looks like he was concerned for Bryce. The patient hesitantly reached his arms out, deciding whether or not to go through with the action. Bryce ignored his paranoid thoughts and hugs Ohm. Tight, yet gentle arms wrap around him; he feels almost safe in that moment. The hug ends almost as quickly as it had begun, and Bryce feels conflicted in his thoughts.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bryce wakes Ohm up from his afternoon nap with a new tray of food. “Welcome back Brycey~” Ohm cooes at him, rubbing his eyes sleepily through the jacket sleeves. Bryce approaches his patient and unties the sleeves.

“After you're done eating, I'm going to ask you questions again. Please answer honestly.”

“Has anyone ever told you that saying that makes you sound like a robot,” Ohm grumbles between mouthfuls of his sandwich. “Besides, you know all my answers.”

Bryce shakes his head and meets Ohm’s eyes, gently speaking as if to a child: “It's part of the job; I don't really have a choice over questioning either. It's either me like usual, or you strapped to a table and a stranger asking you. I personally prefer how it is currently.” Bryce only gets a small grunt in response and decides not to push his patient any further. Ohm finishes his meal and begrudgingly answers each question. Bryce smiles and promises to be back soon, leaving Ohm alone once again.

He paces around the small white room, anxious for his Brycey’s return. Ohm soon felt tired and decided to sit down in the far corner from the door. Then he felt emptiness and nothing; It's like there was a piece of him was missing.  _ Shouldn't Brycey be back by now? _

The door creaks opens to reveal his caretaker; relief floods through his system. “Well speak of the devil, or rather, angel! I was just wondering if you were still coming back.” Ohm keeps his tone light hearted. The shorter man rolls his eyes and pulls a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and sets them around Ohm’s wrists. “Didn't know you were the kinky type, Brycey~” Ohm winks at the other. Bryce simply glares, a flustered blush faintly dotting his cheeks. 

“Of course not, get your mind out of the gutter. I'm just taking you to the showers.” Ohm still waggles his eyebrows seductively, but Bryce decides to tease back: “Sides, you smell like a sewer.”

“Hey!”

Bryce giggles full-heartedly at his patient’s protests, and stuck out his tongue playfully. “Come on, we don't have all day.” Ohm begrudgingly obliges and allows Bryce to lead them towards the showers. Once they arrive, Bryce uncuffs Ohm temporarily to take off the straitjacket. He chains his patient to a metal bar with the cuffs attached to one wrist. “You can finish undressing yourself… I'll be over here.”

Bryce awkwardly steps away from the shower, and he can practically feel the amused smirk on Ohm’s face. “Awww, is Brycey uncomfortable?”

“N-not at all! I just like to give people some privacy!”

Ohm’s chuckle sends a shiver down Bryce’s spine. He hears the water turn on, and Ohm’s sigh. Bryce attempts to slow his racing heartbeat, and to pale the red burning in his cheeks.   _ Why am I so flustered? Am I really letting Ohm get to me that easily? _ After a few minutes, Bryce hears Ohm call out for him, and the water turn off.

He grabs a towel and hands it over to the other. “Seeing as I’m still a little tied up,” Ohm gestures towards the cuffs; “I might need some help drying off.” He gives Bryce a cocky smirk; Bryce rolls his eyes and snatches the thin cloth from him, and starts drying Ohm’s fluffy brown hair and working downwards. Bryce then helps Ohm redress, and fixes the straitjacket before leading his patient back to cell.

-

“You're always so nice to me, unlike everyone else.”

“What makes you say that?” Bryce tilts his head slightly, curious as to Ohm’s sudden comment. Ohm looks away as if he were choosing his words carefully.  _ That's out of character for him… _

“You… you just treat me like a person, instead of the monster that I am.” He sounded close to tears, so Bryce offers Ohm a simple smile before replying:

“I just treat everyone how I want to be treated; with respect and kindness.”

Ohm hums gently in response, and continues coloring on the paper with the crayons Bryce brought in for him. The caretaker was busy reading a book himself; the two of them enjoying each other’s presence.  _ I could get used to this. _ He glances over at Ohm every once in a while. His patient had the cutest expression: Ohm’s tongue stuck out between his teeth in concentration. 

“...And done!” Ohm beamed with pride as he looked down at his masterpiece. Bryce closed his book and crouched down next to him. “I drew us, Brycey!” Bryce could clearly make out a taller figure with brown hair and the shorter blond figure that represented himself. “I know it may not look like it, but I'm a really good artist! Crayons are just so bulky, but nice!”

The characacher did look like Bryce the more he looked at it; right down to the blue in his eyes. “Where’d you learn to draw like this?” Bryce asks, brow raised and eyes not leaving the paper.  _ Even if it's crayon, it's still really good. _

“Don't know, I just always drew in my spare time.” After a few moments of silence, Ohm perks up again: “I'm gonna give this to you! I can't really hang it up anywhere, but you can take it home!” Bryce chuckles at his patient’s enthusiasm and places a soft, innocent kiss on his forehead.

“Yeah, I'll hang it up on my fridge. That way I get to see it every morning and evening.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, if you can't tell yet, I've been posting a chapter every Friday! Thank you for your support on all my works! <3

When Bryce walked in this morning, Ohm wasn't expecting another guy to trail after his caretaker. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously towards his caretaker, but Bryce rolled his eyes and introduced the new person: “This is Craig, a new caretaker who’ll be shadowing me and a few other this week. So expect to see him some more for the next few days.” Craig gives a nervous wave towards Ohm, who grimaces in return. “Now don't be like that, be nice Ohm.”

Craig gapes at Bryce like he’d just grown a second head. “Isn't he a level eight patient? I thought it was a bad idea to provoke him?” Craig whispers to him in shock. Bryce rolls his eyes at the other male before setting up the food tray and hand feeding a bowl of cereal to Ohm.

“Ohm’s not a monster: he's a living, breathing person like you or me. Sure he's a little stuck up and eccentric, but who isn't every now and again!” Craig nervously shifts on his feet some more, and doesn't move from his spot next to the door. Bryce turns back towards his patient and whispers softly to Ohm: “I can't undo the jacket while there’s someone else here.” Ohm puts on a betrayed face and Bryce already knew what the taller was thinking. “I do trust you! You know that. I just can't with someone else so jittery around.”

When the bowl was empty; Bryce moved onto the monthly check-up. He checked Ohm’s ears and eyes; his reflexes; and his blood pressure through the jacket. Craig was in awe at how obedient Ohm was, even if there was a pout every now and then. Bryce turns towards Craig as he picks up a toothbrush and states: “Part of the duty of a caretaker includes a patient’s dental hygiene. The more dangerous patients usually have their jaws held open. Those that still fight back end up with rotting teeth.” Bryce holds up a small tool that Ohm flinched away at, but the blond caretaker puts it right back down. “I don't need to use it personally, but it's good to hold onto for others.” 

Bryce pulls Ohm down to eye level and asks the patient to open up. Ohm wiggles his eyebrows, but allows Bryce to clean his teeth anyways. After everything was finally finished, and all tools and scraps were placed back on the tray, Bryce shoves the cart outside the room for later and takes a seat on the ground. Ohm decided that the best spot to lay down was across Bryce’s lap; the caretaker tries to argue but gives in to Ohm’s chuckles. Craig shuffled closer to the two and sat cross-legged opposite of them.

“What makes him so dangerous?” Craig blurts out, gaining the attention of the other two; “I mean, he's not unstable. What provoked a level eight rating? He seems more like a level five!”

Ohm sits up and looks Craig dead in the eyes. An empty expression setting itself upon his face. “Try an account of homicide, stalking, assault/battery, and attempted arson. Only reason I'm in here instead of an actual prison is due to a plea of mental illness.” Ohm listed each item off with a tilt of his head to either side before going silent and staring at the ground. Bryce pulls a now slightly shaking Ohm close to his chest and gently shushes him. Bryce turns back towards Craig with a sad expression.

“He's not a monster. Believe me.”

The room stayed silent and still after that. For a few minutes, Ohm sat quietly against Bryce’s comforting body; it didn't take long for the brunette to bounce back into his normal bubbly self. He laid across Bryce and was debating with Craig on conspiracies; like nothing had went wrong in the first place.  _ It's like a small crazy family of my own. _ Bryce chuckled to himself at these thoughts.

The next few days played out similarly, Craig joined Bryce and Ohm at different times during the day and observed their daily routine. Bryce still wasn't yet ready to undo Ohm’s jacket with Craig in the room. The three joked and exchanged stories. When the few hours Craig had were over, Ohm would say “Goodbye,” with a bright and cheerful smile. 

The week went by too fast, or so the three of them agreed at least. Craig was starting actual shifts, and so wouldn't be around much anymore. Ohm never thought he'd miss someone, other than his Brycey, this much. Speaking of the caretaker, Bryce was getting a lot more touchy now that he thought about. Often, the blonde’s fingers could be found in Ohm’s hair; or wrapped around the taller. Not that he was complaining.

It was another peaceful afternoon with the two sprawled out across the floor when Ohm’s curiosity got the better of him and he asked: “Why do you even bother with this awful place? Don't you have anybody who would care if something bad happened here?” 

Fingers immediately retreated from massaging his scalp, and Ohm was already missing them. Bryce looked away; he almost looked lost. “No, not really. I‘ve got nobody but you, and Craig.” Bryce answered, his voice quivering slightly. “My family disowned me when I came out as pansexual to them. Been on my own ever since.” Bryce looked as if tears were going to pour down from his eyes any second, so Ohm wrapped his arms around him. A small hiccup escapes Bryce as he leans into Ohm’s touch.  He gently shushes Bryce just like how the other always did with him. After a few minutes, Bryce calms down enough and whispers a soft “Thank you,” to Ohm.

“You deserve better. You always see the best in people like me. So I'll make it up to you one day, and I'll be the one to take care of you.”

Bryce allowed himself to believe Ohm, believing in an imaginary world where he had his perfect little family.  _ If only that were true. _ One more tear escapes down his cheeks as Ohm rubs soothing circles on his back. “I’d like that,” Bryce mumbles with a small smile on his lips.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Bryce laughs at Ohm’s reaction to the candy. He had brought in some warheads for the other as a gift. Ohm was scrunching up his face in the most adorable way possible.  _ God, he's cute _ . Bryce pops a warhead in his own mouth, enjoying the taste. He wasn't ever really affected by sour candies; he loved them. Ohm stared at his caretaker in shock. “What the fuck… Are you even human!?” He blurted out in erratic confusion.

“I guess some people can't handle their sour.” Bryce chuckles, not even tearing up at the sourness. 

Ohm rolls his eyes with mock laughter; then both of them lose it and their both giggling. Bryce stops dead when he feels a vibration from his electronic watch. ‘Emergency in cell 1109’ the screen read. He looks to Ohm apologetically before saying: “Something went wrong, I'll be back soon, promise!”

Ohm nods and watches Bryce hurriedly exits the room. The caretaker feels himself take off down the white corridor, he let his feet carry him thoughtlessly towards the sounds of chaotic screaming. Bryce arrived to find a frantic female patient screaming and flinging her body away from any staff members. Her short brown hair hanging in front of her widened eyes. Bryce immediately recognised one of his fellow caretakers, Jonathan, nervously pace around. “What happened here?” Bryce asks him.

“Something set off the patient and she attacked a staff member. Her information described her as a bipolar, level three patient. I'm not sure what to do.” 

Bryce furrowed his brow in thought then entered the room, pushing past the staff. He calmly approached the still panicking woman who jumped back. Bryce walked closer again, putting a hand on a tranquilizer; she noticed and switched from screaming to pleading. Bryce ignored it, keeping a steady posture. “Pin her down,” he orders to a guard, who nods. The patient struggles against the iron grip until she feels the cold needle puncture the skin in her neck.

Bryce watches her go from a ten to zero, irises dilating from the calming drug. He turns around and leaves the room instantly, not able to stand being there for another second. He mindlessly follows the path back to Ohm’s room.  _ What if I had to do something like that to him? I don't think Ohm would ever forgive me again… _

Bryce shakes away his thoughts upon coming up to the all so familiar door. _ He’ll be fine. I'll make sure he’ll always be safe. _

“Is everything alright now?” Ohm asks as soon as the door closes behind his caretaker. Bryce smiles at the other and says: “Yeah, another patient just got spooked by nothing. She calmed right down for us.” Ohm must’ve been satisfied with that answer because the topic was dropped after that.

After a bit, Bryce speaks up once again: “I'm taking the day off tomorrow, but I pulled some strings, and Craig will be here to cover.”

“You're… leaving?”

“No, no! It's just one day! I've just got some problems to take care of. I'll be back like normal the next day!” Ohm furrows his brow.  _ Am I not enough, anymore? _ He must of had a hurt look on his face, because Bryce gives him a hug. “I promise that I'll be back before you know it!”

-

Ohm was hoping that Bryce was just playing a cruel trick on him, and would still show up today. Reality hit him hard when it was Craig that walked through that door, and not his Brycey. Despite usually enjoying Craig’s presence, Ohm couldn't be bothered; he felt almost emotionless. He still cooperated with the caretaker when it came to routines, but little words were exchanged.  _ Have I really become so dependent on one person? _

The lack of Ohm speaking didn't stop Craig from rambling on and on. He would occasionally tune in to the topic changes, but nothing else other than that. Then, there was one thing that caught his interest. “... And there's this rumor going around the staff about Bryce. Apparently, he's climbing up the ranks by earning the favor of some of the higher ups! I don't know that I believe it myself, but all the stories have some truth to them.”

“...Bryce?” Ohm thinks out loud, it seemed like a foreign concept.  _ Is this what he meant by ‘pulling strings’? _

“But if it's true, I bet he's doing it for you! Higher ranking caretakers can raise and lower the levels of certain patients.”

Ohm thinks for a minute about how Bryce explained levels to him. Bryce’s small voice in the back of his head replayed an old conversation: ‘It's how we determine how dangerous someone is. Levels 1-3 patients are easy and can leave the facility when determined healthy enough. Levels 4 and 5 can leave their rooms for what we call playdates. At a level eight, you're too dangerous to even be allowed this much human contact.’ 

Ohm is brought back to reality back Craig snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Hello, earth to Ohm,” Craig spoke rather slowly. “I could see the smoke coming from your ears you were so deep in thought!”

“Sorry, you were just so borIng to listen too,” Ohm forces himself to chuckle out. The caretaker exaggeratedly rolls his eyes at him before saying a quick goodbye and leaving the room. Ohm sighs in relief as he finds a particularly soft patch of ground to lay down on. He slowly drifts off into the dreams of his afternoon nap. Maybe everything will work out in his favor in the end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment your thoughts and opinions. All my stories are written from my phone and I always try my best to answer comments! Thank you for your support and for reading! <3  
> Have a good summer~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting an update next week because I'll be at Universal, so writing will be a bitch. But I promise to post the following Friday!

Ohm squeaks with joy when Bryce walks in; practically throwing himself at the blonde. “I've missed you so much Brycey!” Ohm rambles excitedly. Bryce rolls his eyes playfully as he starts their morning routine. “Are you gonna tell me where you went?” Ohm asks; hazel eyes full of curiosity. 

“That's classified, Ohm, and also very personal. It's rude to ask someone such sensitive questions,” Bryce responds cheekily, and even sticks his tongue out adding to the childishness. Ohm pouts, which Bryce thought was absolutely adorable. “It’s not like anything I did involved you.”

“That's the problem!” Ohm blurts out, but quickly covers his mouth in embarrassment. Bryce recovers from his shock fast enough and hums teasingly:

“Awww, is baby jealous?”

Ohm’s face slightly reddens as he grows frustrated with his caretaker’s antics. Bryce begins to feel a bit guilty about teasing the other, and wraps his arms around Ohm’s waist. “I'm sorry,” he apologizes, “Why don't you tell me why you feel that way?” Ohm grumbles under his breath in annoyance:

“It's not fair.”

“What's not fair, Ohm?”

“You. You get to go home every night, while I'm just… here.

“...”

Bryce takes a minute to process what his patient had said. Was Ohm really that lonely without him? “Forget I said anything,” Ohm mumbles.

“How am I supposed to find out what's wrong if you won't tell me anything?” Bryce asks with hands on his hips. 

Ohm starts to get rather annoyed and yanks himself away from Bryce’s embrace. “Oh, I'm hiding stuff? Well you never said a word about your extracurricular work outside of normal duties! Craig told me you're trying to get a better job position!” Ohm blurts out; his arms expressively waving to emphasize his point. The room goes dead silent. Neither person dared to breath, not wanting to break the silence. Ohm was the first to speak again, his voice was broken and scared: “Are you trying to abandon me too…?”

Bryce doesn't hesitate to comfort his friend; his arms wrapped tightly around the taller. “I could never abandon you, Ohm. We're family!” He says with a comforting smile. “I'm doing this for you.” 

Ohm opens his eyes, not having realised he shut them in the first place. Their faces were so close, and their noses were only a couple inches away from touching. Bryce’s eyes darkened with a look; a look that was unfamiliar to Ohm. His body seemed to automatically move forward as his attention flickered to Bryce’s lips.

Their strange moment was interrupted by a loud buzzing emitting from Bryce's watch. Ohm jolts back suddenly in surprise as his caretaker scans the message he received. “Uh, my boss is calling for me. Sorry Ohm, but I've gotta go.” Bryce hurriedly leaves the room, and awkward tension remains for a few moments longer.

Bryce practically jogs towards his boss’s office while trying to analyze his awkward moment with Ohm. The door creaks open to reveal the smiling face of Mr. Montoya. “Welcome, Mr. Mcquaid.” His boss greeted as he gestured towards the empty chair. “How have you been?”

“I've been alright, sir. Is there something wrong?” 

“Of course not, it's quite the contrary. As supervisor of the mentally ill department, I tend to know everything that goes on around here.”  _ Please don't let it be about Ohm! _ Bryce gulps anxiously as he waits for Mr. Montoya to continue on. “There's been talk of your expertise with Ohm.”  _ And there it is. _

“Yes sir,” Bryce answers, though he didn't really know why he said it.

“As you know, it's not really healthy for anyone to be with such little human interaction. I was thinking that under supervision, Ohm should start having scheduled ‘playdates’ so we can observe his behavior with others.” Mr. Montoya pulls out a piece of paper describing Ohm’s change with graphs. Bryce looks with sheer amazement at the hostility he's never seen from Ohm, seeing it quickly drop in the span of weeks. Bryce thinks about the facts on both the paper and in observations before coming to a decision.

“As Ohm’s personal caretaker, I can agree with this fact. This’ll be sure to help the patient. Thank you for your time today, sir.” 

“Call me Adam; sir is just too formal for my taste.”

Bryce smiles and nods farewell to his boss before making his way back to Ohm. Earlier events already forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment down below about your thoughts. I answer questions and comments as best as I can, as quick as I can. Thank you for your support <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, new characters! I might have also gotten into the Zeroyalchaos shipping recently...

Bryce was pacing around with a nervous energy that even put Ohm off. Ohm found himself fidgeting along without even knowing why. “Who put a stick up your ass?” He forces himself to awkwardly chuckle.

A glare from Bryce does bring a couple real giggles from his throat. “For your knowledge, I'm just antsy about your behavior today. You can't get into trouble, because I worked really hard for this.” Bryce wasn't letting Ohm know what was happening at all, much to his annoyance.

There was a quick buzz from Bryce’s watch that grabbed the caretaker's attention. Ohm raised an eyebrow, but before he could utter a word, Bryce snaps a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. “Where are we going, Brycey?” Ohm asks with another teasing waggle of his eyebrows. Bryce doesn't answer as they step into the hallway and head down an unfamiliar path. The corridor was lined with door after door, but nothing else; the walls and floor were void of bright colors. The occasional twitch of Bryce’s fingers told Ohm that he was still nervous despite the cool exterior.

They stop outside a light blue door.  _ It's the most color I've seen in this place _ . “Alright Ohm, you have to be on your best behavior or else this can never happen again.” Bryce instructs with a stern voice before pushing the door open. Inside sat people he's never met before; caretaker and patient alike. Everything was so alien to Ohm, and he unconsciously took a step backwards. For the first time, Ohm was speechless. “This is our community room. It's a place for patients to build friendship, though a couple relationships have also blossomed in this room.” Bryce gestured toward two patients who cuddled on the couch. The taller guy with dark hair, while the shorter male had curly brown hair.

Another caretaker motions towards Bryce and him to come in. Ohm grows nervous and slightly timid. He’s rather good at putting an act on for Bryce and Craig, but there were a lot of strangers in the room at the moment. He stuck close to his caretaker’s side as they found a spot to sit. The peace was quickly disturbed when another patient walks over to the pair. “Hello David,” Bryce greets with a smile. The giant of a man gives the blonde a goofy grin before returning the greeting with a heavy Irish accent:

“Hey Mr. Bryce! Ah don't see much of ye anymore!”

Ohm narrows his eyes and bites back a growl.  _ Nobody is gonna take Brycey from me! _ “That's because I'm a full-time caretaker now, I don't have the time to see anyone else. Why don't you get to know Ohm?”

Ohm gives Bryce a betrayed look that earns an eye roll from the caretaker. “Alrighty, ye should meet some of tah others!” David pulls Ohm away from his safe spot and towards a group of wiley men, including the couple from earlier. “Hey guys!” David announces enthusiastically, “Come an’ meet my new friend!”  _ Friend!? _

The only person to look up was a caretaker, “Yeah, whatever Nogla.” He teased with a grin. Ohm furrowed his brows at the nickname, but realizes that saying something about it would make him a hypocrite. “I'm just joking,” the caretaker rolls his eyes and turns his attention to Ohm. “Hi, I'm Evan. And the man sitting next to me is Anthony, but we call him Panda as to not mix up with the other Anthony.” Evan points at a man with a beard, than to the taller of the couple from earlier.

“I'm Chilled, and this is my partner Steven,” The other Anthony introduces with a bright smile.

“Ohm,” He gives a shy smile as he awkwardly settles down in a vacant seat. This quickly lead into a game of Never Have I Ever, which David had to explain the rules to Ohm. Right before the game began, Ohm suggested that Bryce should play too. An unanimous agreement brought the blonde caretaker over as everyone sat in a circle.

“Everyone has five fingers, or points, to start off with! Ready? Never have I ever rubbed noses with a significant other!” Panda starts off with a loud wheeze. Evan, Chilled, and Steven all put down a finger.

“Well, never have I ever grown a beard!” Evan replies with a faint blush. Everyone but the two caretakers put down a finger. The game goes on with continuous snappy comebacks. Then at some point, David gets full of himself as he looks dead at Steven and states with a cocky tone:

“Never ‘ave ah ever killed someone!”

Ohm feels his stomach twist in a knot as he and Steven put down a finger. Steven mumbles something that sounded like, “You already know it was an accident.” A couple eyes land on Ohm as he looks down at his feet. Bryce places a comforting hand on his knee, but it doesn't help. When he does eventually look back up, nobody was looked horrified, nor judging.

Evan was the first to speak, his voice confident and honest. “Don't feel down Ohm, it's in the past. None of us are perfect, even caretakers like Bryce and I have our problems.” 

Something sparked in his chest, and it felt… nice(?). Ohm puts on a smile as he slightly leans into Bryce. The game continued on, but with slightly more commentary from Ohm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 7 as I promised!

Bryce hummed to himself as he watched Ohm make new friends; he even chuckled when both Ohm and David dragged him over as well. At some point, Evan pulled him over to talk. They talked about nothing and everything while the patients got along. “So how’s Jon doing? I haven't spoken to him in a while,” Bryce asks while making small talk.

“He's been doing great, we've recently moved into an apartment together” Evan responded cheerfully before switching the topic suddenly: “What’s it like working with Ohm? I've heard stories, but nothing holds up when compared to him in person…”

“Well, he's really troublesome when he wants to be, but Ohm’s much more than the antisocial personality disorder we've labeled him as!” Bryce explains, “I'm trying to be the one good influence on his life, and he's shown improvement!” Bryce looks over at the small group to watch Ohm laugh and smile along. He feels a fluttery feeling in his chest, but waves it away as nothing.

“Alright man, it's been good catching up with you, but I've gotta take David back to his room. They're having him take a new med; some Olanzapine if I recall correctly.” Evan explains to Bryce, “The Lithium wasn't effectively helping with the manic episodes anymore…” And just like that, Evan and David leave the room.

He watches them leave, too distracted to notice the person sneaking up behind him. “Gotcha,” Ohm giggles as he wraps his arms around Bryce. Bryce was completely trapped against his body as he squirmed. Ohm lays his chin on top of his caretaker’s head.

“Why are you like this?” Bryce playfully sighs at the taller.

“Because you're my favorite person, Brycey!” More bubbly giggles escape Ohm’s lips as the two felt the cautious stares of other employees. Ohm eventually lets Bryce go, and the caretaker brushes his hands down the scrubs a few times. He accompanies Ohm back over to the seats with Steven and both Anthonys.

Bryce was mostly stuck in his thoughts as he mindlessly ran fingers through Ohm’s hair while his patient laid on his lap. He tuned back in when Panda was explaining why he stayed at the hospital. 

“I mean, I am a patient here,” the jolly man explained. “Though I'm not restricted like most patients. I can freely leave whenever during the day. The hospital staff are helping me with the eating disorder.”

“So you'll go back home when you're all better?” Ohm asks in pure wonder.  _ He really does seem like a child sometimes… _

“Yep!”

Time passes quickly and before they know it, the playroom is closing down for the day. Panda walks out to his room while a caretaker takes Steven and Chilled back to the room they share. Bryce cuffs Ohm once more and takes him back to the padded cell that was used as Ohm’s room. When they arrive and Bryce is helping the brunette with nightly routines, Ohm asks a question: “Do you think we could go back again soon?”

Bryce warmly smiles as he ties Ohm’s arms with the jacket for the night and nods to his patient. Soon Bryce had to clock out for the day and head home, so he wished Ohm a good night and left the room.

-

_ A boy with ruffled brown hair sniffled at the pain. He was covered head to toe in bruises and scrapes; red dripped from the injuries, though the boy didn't understand why he didn't cry like the other kids. All the other kids his age seemed to feel happy, or sad, or angry… but the little brown-haired boy never understood. _

_ So here the boy sat, under a tree that was dying as the pain ebbed from each injury. That's where his father found him. His father began fussing over him, and asked him what happened. The boy had the weird impulse to lie, and so he did. He told his father that he fell from the tree. He knew it was a bad thing to pick fights. _

_ His father had that disappointed look in his eyes again, but the boy couldn't care. They walk home to treat the injuries. He was told he was broken, and those awful pills were shoved down his throat. The boy would cry for his father to stop, but it never worked. Why was he broken? Did his father hate him for existing, for being different? _

Ohm wakes up to the same padded room, on the same uncomfortable bed, and locked in the white jacket. There was that same brokenness in his chest again, but no Brycey to replace that emptiness with feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you all are enjoying this story as it slowly unfolds. <3
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment thoughts and opinions down below!


	8. Chapter 8

On the day Ohm was supposed to go back to the playroom, Bryce called in sick, so Craig brought him instead. Even though it wasn't the same, Ohm cheered up instantly when he saw his new friends. Like last time, David was the first to greet him. He walked over at the worst possible moment during a conversation. There was a new face and the man said right as Ohm walked over:

“You guys haven't lived until you've put a strawberry up your ass.”

“What the actual fuck!?” Ohm states as he takes a seat. Panda burst out laughing like it was the funniest shit he's ever heard.

The man turns his attention to Ohm with a grin as he holds out his hand. “Hi, I'm Sark. You must be Ohm, yes?” Ohm shakes Sark’s hand still extremely confused. And just like that, Sark walks off.

During all of this, David stayed quiet until now when he lets out a soft “Huh” like everything made sense to him. This caused everyone, including home, to fall into laughing fits.

-

Bryce sits across from his friend Mike at a small diner. Mike decided that Bryce needed to take an ‘unscheduled break’ from work. “I'm telling you, man, you've got major bags under your eyes! I say a break is well-deserved if you're so stressed.” Bryce tries to argue with Mike about it, but a yawn cut him off and just continued to prove his friend's point. “Now, what should we order…”

“I'm not even hungry,” Bryce grumbles. Mike raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

“I'll order you the grilled cheese.”

Bryce’s mind travels back to Ohm once Mike goes back to being indecisive.  _ I feel bad that I'm not there to take him to the playroom today. He's been excited about it for days _ . 

The waitress arrives to take their orders, but Bryce hardly notices. It's only when their food arrives and Mike is snapping his fingers in front of Bryce’s face does he come back to reality. “Uh, sorry Mike. Didn't mean to zone out there.”

Mike rolls his eyes with a soft smirk before saying “You're thinking about work. It's that Ohm fella you've been non-stop talking about, isn't it.” It was such a blunt statement, but it hit the mark perfectly. Bryce feels a warmth spread to his cheeks in slight embarrassment as he nods his head and picks at his sandwich. “Why don't you describe him again, I think my mental image needs some work.” Mike teasingly asks with a cheeky smirk.

“Oh um, Ohm’s tall and lean, with messy brown hair and hazel eyes that turn almost amber when he's giddy.” Bryce lets out a soft sigh as he closes his eyes and pictures Ohm in his mind. When he re-opens his eyes, the first thing Bryce sees is Mike wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Screw you!”

“I thought you wanted to screw Ohm?”

Bryce starts to die internally as he wonders why his friend is like this. His bright red face hiding in his hands “What did I do to deserve this?” Bryce mumbles into his palms as Mike laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, the strawberry thing is actually a Sark quote from a prop hunt video. XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the way I've written Ohm is that he is a Sociopath. But he's not normal, Bryce is the one person that makes him feel something new.

When Bryce walks into the hospital this morning, he gets stopped by his boss. “Oh, hello Bryce.” Bryce gives an awkward smile as he greets Adam. “I was stepping out for a minute, would you care to join? I'm sure Ohm won't mind you being a few minutes late.” Bryce nods in response as Adam wraps an arm around his shoulders, leading him back outside.

“Was there something you needed?” Bryce musters up a smile; Adam chuckles at the comment.

“No, I just wanted to make sure you're doing alright. You called in sick yesterday, yes?”

“It ended up being nothing,” Bryce hesitantly answers. “I just felt off, and didn't want to chance getting anyone sick.”

“Oh, well it's good to hear that you're doing well. I've kept you long enough, why don't you go head back to your patient!” Adam claps the caretaker on the back with a grin. “Oh, and you'll be needed in room number 235 later today.”

Bryce walks back into the building and towards the kitchen. He grabs the tray and brings it to Ohm’s room to start the morning routine. Upon opening the door, Bryce is met with a pouting Ohm. “You're late.”

“Sorry Ohm, my boss wanted to talk again. I brought something just for you because I felt bad about my unexpected absence yesterday,” Bryce warmly smiles as he digs in his pocket and holds out a Hershey’s chocolate bar. Ohm’s face lights up much like a child’s would. Bryce chuckles softly and hands over the chocolate. “You can eat it after our morning routine, alright Ohm?”

Ohm makes another pouty face but agrees to wait a few minutes. Bryce runs through the basics with Ohm; breakfast, pills, dental hygiene, and the weekly report. While Bryce cleans up the remaining materials and pushes the cart out of the room, Ohm sinks his teeth into the milk-chocolate bar of deliciousness. “Thank you Brycey!” Ohm mumbles through a mouthful of chocolate.

Bryce laughs as he says: “No prob, Bob.” When Ohm finishes, Bryce leaves the room for a minute to dispose of the wrapper. Upon re-entering the room, Bryce is met with a sudden hug from Ohm. He freezes initially before returning the embrace wholeheartedly. “Something up, Ohm?”

Bryce hears Ohm softly sigh. “Thank you for being so nice to me,” Ohm simpered and lets go. He was wearing the most genuine smile yet, it even reached his hazel eyes. Bryce feels his cheeks heat up and gives a shy smile.

“It's my belief that one should always treat others how they want to be treated. I actually had a friend who would always say that growing up.” 

Bryce grows timid under Ohm’s wide grin and looks at the floor, his cheeks burning bright red. “Aww, you're so cute when you're being shy, Brycey!” Ohm chimes teasingly, leaning in closer. Bryce quickly acts without thinking and time just seems to stop. He grabs Ohm’s face, pulls him even closer and kisses the patient. The kiss ends just as fast as it started, but Ohm stands still in his shock.

Bryce begins to panic and apologizes, but is caught off guard when Ohm leans down and re-initiates the kiss. Bryce feels so relieved as he kisses back. He feels Ohm’s hands make their way to his hips, but he allows it. When their lips disconnect, Ohm leans his forehead against Bryce’s.

Then, time catches up with Bryce. He jumps back in a panic, muttering: “Oh this is against the rules! I'm in so much trouble if someone finds out!” 

When Bryce looks back up at Ohm, his patient has this devious spark in his eyes. “That's IF they find out.”

Bryce lets out a chuckle of his own as he relaxes a bit. Then a thought pops into his head. “What caused the sudden hug and thanking?”

Ohm looks away and clears his throat before answering: “I've just been having some… dreams, lately.”

Bryce pecks a kiss on Ohm’s lips as he assures the other: “Well good thing they're just dreams then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dolphin Laugh*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're switching point of view to Steven for this chapter! Chilled and him are important characters for the future.

Steven cowers in the corner as the voices attack him. They called him harsh words; accused him of something he had no control over; told him how worthless he was.

“Go kill yourself!”

“Unloved!”

“You're not wanted!”

“Murderer!” One screamed louder than the rest. It was her, a short brown puffy haired lady glared at him; a thick red streak staining her hair and face.

“I'm sorry,” Steven sobbed and curled even more into himself. “It was an accident.”  The yelling grew louder in his ears as they enclosed his space more and more. “I never meant to kill her!”

“Ugly wanna be!”

“Even trash is better than you!”

“Go pull the trigger!”

The voices became slightly quieter when Chilled started gently shaking his shoulders, trying to get him to snap out of it. “Look at me Steven! I'm here and you're here. Just us and nobody else.” Steven’s eyes focus on his boyfriend, and Chilled felt like he could cry from relief.

“Anthony?” Steven asks in a sort of haze. He lifts a hand to touch Chilled’s face, almost afraid of it being a vision too.

“Yes, I'm here buddy. I'm real,” Anthony assures with a quick kiss. Tears well up in Steven’s eyes as he wraps himself around his boyfriend.

Three years ago was when he first started showing signs of schizophrenia, but was diagnosed with it a year later. Now he's twenty five with the sweetest man in the world to call his boyfriend. Anthony and him help each other with their individual episodes. Both of them are broken men who have each other to pick up the pieces. Anthony was diagnosed with depression, and episodes hit hard for him. That didn't matter at the moment though, because all Anthony could worry about was helping Steven.

“She shouldn't have died,” Steven sadly mumbles into Anthony’s chest. 

“You know it wasn't your fault Steven.”

Two years ago, not long after diagnosis, Steven was bombarded with hallucinations. He grew violent towards them; the schizophrenic episodes blocked out his sense of reality. One day, Steven began to panic because he thought someone had broken into his home. He huddled in his room and tried to ignore it, thinking over and over:  _ it's not real, it's not real! _

Steven heard his door creak open and acted upon his fear, grabbing the bluntest object he had nearby, which happened to be a hammer he had yet to put away, and attacked. What he saw was a scary intruder with a gun, so Steven went right for the head. When the hallucination disappeared, Steven realized he just attacked his roommate who was carrying her phone. He called up 911 and explained the situation in a panic. His roommate was unconscious, head wound bleeding onto the floor. She never even made it to the hospital in time.

Steven snapped back to reality as Anthony kissed him softly on the forehead. Those soft, warm lips bring him a momentary comfort and peace. It wasn't enough to completely end the episode since he could still see the shadows moving in the corners of his vision. “They're still here,” Steven whimpers to his boyfriend.

Anthony holds his face and directs all of his attention to those chocolate orbs. “Don't pay attention to them. I'm real, not them. You're safe with me little buddy.”

Just like always, Steven trusts in Anthony’s promise. The figures leave now that he pays no mind to them; now that they don't demand his attention. “I love you, Chilly Willy,” Steven breathes out in a sigh and nuzzles up closer to his boyfriend.

“I love you too Steven. I'll always protect you from them.”

It was a risky promise, but Steven meant the world to Anthony. Chilled will do everything he can for this man, even if he had to sacrifice everything for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment on your thoughts, opinions, and critics. I always love reading your guys' thoughts! <3


	11. Chapter 11

Bryce says goodbye to Ohm when his watch alerts that he's needed in room 235. He promises to be back as soon as possible and leaves with one last kiss. As he traverses down the hallway, many thoughts run through his mind.  _ What could possibly be waiting for me? Is this some kind of test?  _

Waiting for him, outside the room is Adam. He was talking to another  caretaker. Adam quickly takes notice of Bryce and waves him over. “Thank you for arriving so quickly, Bryce.”

“Is something wrong?” Bryce was still very confused about what his boss wanted.

“Nothing’s wrong, no need to worry. I'd like you to meet this patient and to give some pointers to Scott here.”

Bryce turns his attention to the tall, lean brunette. “Ah, you must be one of the newbies. I'm Bryce.” He holds out a hand to Scott with a friendly smile. They shake hands and then Scott hands Bryce a clipboard with the patient’s information.  _ Marcel Cunningham… panic disorder… level two patient. Alright, this ought to be simple. _ Bryce hands back over the clipboard and enters the room. The first thing Bryce notices is how different this room is from Ohm’s. Baby blue walls, fully furnished, and there's even a television mounted on the wall.  _ One of the few rooms the hospital has styled after a bedroom. _ “Hello Marcel, I'm Bryce and I'll be helping you this afternoon,” Bryce greets.

“Um, Hi. N-nice to meet you, Bryce,” Marcel answers back from his spot on the bed. “You're here to help me with the panic attacks, right?”

“In a way, yes” Bryce promises, he steps closer to get a better look at Marcel. “I'm here to help your personal caretaker, so you need to answer my questions.” When Marcel nods, Bryce starts off with an easy question: he asks Marcel how he feels.

“I guess I'm fine at the moment,” Marcel states.

“How often do your panic attacks occur?”

“A few times a week, usually.”

“Do you know what tends to trigger them?”

Marcel furrows his brow in thought. It took him a minute to answer, “Loud noises are a common trigger.” Bryce nods and dismisses himself for a second to speak to Adam and Scott. Bryce repeats back some of his newly acquired information to the new caretaker and suggests a couple ideas.

“I suggest you keep your voice low when first speaking to him every time, and slowly raise your volume to a normal inside voice over a longer period of time. Now come back in with me to introduce yourself.”

“Um, alright,” Scott says as he's dragged into the room.

“Marcel, this is Scott. He'll be your caretaker. Why don't you two get to know each other.” When Bryce steps back out of the room, Adam is wearing a bright smile.

“Amazing work Bryce! I'll let you get back to work now.” With a pat on the back, Adam says goodbye to Bryce.

Bryce walks back to the room wondering why his boss even needed him there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Scotty and Marcel a little ooc, but whatever.  
> I also want to apologize for the shortness, writers block sucks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schools started up again, which means busses, which means I can work on stories during the day too!
> 
> Maybe my sleep schedule will even out too... nah it probably won't.

Just as Bryce was about to turn the corner, he heard Adam speak into his radio. Normally, Bryce wouldn't think twice about these things, but a few words caught him off guard. Adam was talking about some kind of experiment.

“He's perfect for the testing! It's best to end our experiment with the two of them and begin with the real tests!”

_ What is he talking about? _ Bryce quickly ducks out of sight, but stayed within hearing range as Adam continued to converse.

“I don't care if it's not perfected yet! The caretaker is the perfect subject! … His name? Why does that matter, the guy doesn't have anybody who'll miss him anyways.”

Bryce felt his stomach tighten with knots as he listened to the conversation play out. He wondered who Adam could be talking about. Bryce heard Adam angrily groan as the radio static cut off. Bryce felt the panic rise in his chest, and briskly walked back to Ohm’s room before Adam could know he was eavesdropping. He'll have to replay the conversation in his head later, away from Adam. He threw the thoughts to the back of his mind and put on a smile for Ohm; there was no need to worry him.

“How’d it go Brycey?” Ohm asks as soon as the door opens. Bryce hums gently in response as he pecks a soft kiss on the other man’s cheek. Bryce didn't need to look at Ohm to know that he was wearing that stupid happy grin.

“It went really well. My boss just needed me to help out a new caretaker with a very anxious patient,” Bryce explains with a soft smile. When he pulls away slightly to get a good look at Ohm’s face, he's greeted with a chaotic glint in his boyfriend’s eyes. Bryce was about to ask what Ohm was making the face for, when Ohm pulled Bryce into his chest and sat down suddenly. Now, Bryce was sitting in Ohm’s lap, held tightly against his body. “Ahh! Ohm, let me go!” Bryce half giggled, half screeched at his boyfriend.

“Nope!” Ohm giggles as he nestled his head down into Bryce’s hair. “If you want out, you've gotta tell me a story about yourself!”

Bryce softly sighs and fondly smiles at Ohm’s request. “If it's a story you want, then it's a story you'll get. Do you have a specific one you want to know?”  Ohm shakes his head ‘no’. “Alright, then I'll tell you about how I started working here. That's a fun memory!”

Bryce relaxes into Ohm’s grip and thinks back to how young and naive he used to be. He clears his throat and starts the story: “Years ago, back when I first got out of college, I was going to different hospitals in search of a job. I got small jobs from both huge hospitals and small clinics, but nothing to sustain me for long.

“Life was so hard back then, I actually mostly relied on my oldest friend to help support me. Then, one day, I stumbled upon the news of a new position in need of nurses.” Bryce smiles fondly as he recalls the day Mike called him up about a job. His friend had relayed the information he had heard through the grapevine. “So, I went and interviewed at this hospital, and asked about it. At the time, I wasn't aware of it being a mental hospital, but a job was a job back then. My first day, I was assigned as a nurse for levels one and two patients. I was basically like a therapist’s assistant. Then I worked my way up the ladder, becoming a part-time caretaker. I helped people like David out. Then, it came to you.”

Ohm shifts a bit as he grows more excited . Bryce chuckles softly as he feels Ohm nuzzle against his hair. “By that time, I was assigned to my current boss. My first few months with you, I was honestly frightened. I only stuck around because my heart told me to stick up for you. I'm not the type of person to abandon somebody. Our story ends with me becoming your full time caretaker. We both know what happens after that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like shit is starting to go down. I wonder what Adam was talking about.  
> *Wink wink*


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm finally back in a proper schedule so uploading should be more evened out. Don't quote me on that though.

Chilled looks around each corner as he travels down the empty hallway. Then he spotted the door; nobody was around.  _ Good, can't have anyone finding out. _ Anthony lets out a quiet sigh of relief and reaches towards the silver doorknob with a shaky hand. He silently opens it, checks for staff members one last time, and quickly shuts himself inside the room.

“Why hello, Chilled,” a voice in the dark spoke up.

Anthony gulps and finds himself meeting blue eyes. “Hello Sark, I've arrived just as you've asked. Now what do you have for me?” Anthony watches Sark’s cold and calculating eyes scan him up and down.

Then, a small smile finds its way onto his old friend’s lips. “I've got a plan,” Sark states. “it's not as safe here as they say it is. There's shit going on under our noses.” 

Anthony furrows his brow in confusion. “What are you saying?” He asks.

“There's a conspiracy about the higher ups! I'm planning on booking it, but that's where my offer comes in.” Sark was pacing now as he explained with expressive hand gestures. “I can't leave without trying to get you and Steven come with me, not in good conscience.”

“I know about the conspiracy. I just want to know why now?” Anthony snarls out the first part.  _ There's no way I'm gonna risk moving Steven, it's too dangerous. _

“I know you have his best intentions in mind, but just listen to me!” Sark exasperatedly pleads. Anthony guessed he was easier to read than he initially thought. “Haven't you noticed the influx of new caretakers over the last few weeks?”

Anthony nods his head. It was true that there have been a lot of new faces in the staff. 

“Something bad is gonna happen, I just know it!” A silence falls over them as Sark’s words weigh down the atmosphere. Anthony lets his thoughts run through his mind; everything he did was for Steven’s well-being. At last, Sark breaks the silence after what felt like an eternity, and says: “It's your decision Chilled. We do what is best for Steven, and you're our best judge on what that is.”

Sark’s eyes were sincere with that last comment. He really did care for them; it was sweet. “Just… just give me some time to assess the situation. Then you'll have my definite answer.” Chilled spoke out with his eyes trained on the floor. 

“Alright, old friend, but our time is slowly running out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts on what's going on! I love reading your comments and I try to always respond right away!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back from the dead! So I should probably explain why I was inactive...
> 
> Basically, I went weeks with no motivation, and that doesn't just affect my writing, but also stuff at school. I really want to get back on a schedule, and waiting just isn't cutting it, so I'll try really hard to publish once a week again.

It was another day in the playroom for Ohm, and Bryce was absolutely drained. Ohm seemed to pick up on that fact and refused to leave his side. Even when there was an enticing game of Uno going on, Ohm chose to stick by Bryce's side and chatted with Chilled and Steven instead. 

At some point, David stumbles his way over to the small group and plops himself down on Bryce's other side. “Are ye guys hyped for the Halloween Dance?” The Irishman asks with slurred words. There were a chorus of whoops from Chilled and Steven, and a smile from Bryce.

Ohm, however, was confused: “Halloween dance?”

At this point, Bryce decided it was a good idea to jump in and help explain, “Every year on Halloween, the hospital throws a party for the staff, and some of the patients are invited as a treat for good behavior, or are just invited for being low enough on the danger scale.”

“Like me an’ Chilled!” David uselessly points out. 

Ohm personally didn't see anything special about it, but he observed Bryce's enthusiasm. As his Brycey and David continued happily discussing the party, Ohm noticed Chilled and Steven sneaking away from the group, and out of the room.  _ Suspicious.  _ A minute later, that Sark guy also leaves the room.  _ Is it correlated? _ Ohm would've followed if it weren't for the eyes everywhere. That, and he wouldn't dare leave his Brycey unattended in a room of lunatics.

“Ohm? Are you alright?”

He snaps back to reality by a hand on his shoulder and Bryce's voice in his ear. “Oh, uh yeah. Just zoned out a little!” He grins back at the other. He slips his hand into Bryce's and give it a reassuring squeeze before letting go just as quickly. 

-

“Are you ok Ohm?” Bryce asks once they were both back in the padded room. Ohm furrows his brows as he tries to word his thoughts. The truth was, Chilled and Steven's sneaking out had been in the back of his mind all day now. How could he explain these thoughts while still seeming ‘sane’?

“Do Chilled and Steven have a caretaker like you?”

Bryce takes a moment to think about it, he wasn't to sure off the top of his head. “That's…  that's confidential information…” Bryce hears himself say.  _ That's not what I wanted to say.  _ Bryce frowns and furrows his brow in concentration. When he tries correct himself, Bryce instead hears something completely different from his voice. “I'm sorry, but I can't give out other patient information.” Bryce quickly covers his mouth and gives Ohm a panicked look.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, this chapter is about as long as the 2nd one.

Bryce walks down the familiar hallways on his way to his boss's office. Something felt… off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He knocks on the door and enters upon hearing an answer. Adam and a new face look at Bryce expectantly as he sits down. “Uh, you called me, sir?”

“Yes, I'd like you to meet Dr. Calibre. He does the health examinations of our staff. Those who interact directly with the patients.”

“What happened to Dr. Brock Barrus?” Bryce asks in confusion. Everyone liked Brock, he was kind-hearted, caring, and good at his job.

“Dr. Barrus has… left the hospital, as of recently.” Adam replies with a dark expression and monotoned voice. Bryce furrows his brows, but he drops the topic anyways. “Dr. Calibre,” Adam turns his attention to the new doctor, “Please bring Mr. Mcquaid down to the lab to begin the annual examination, I'd like to start with staff health evaluations immediately.”

The doctor nods, and both he and Bryce stand up and start to leave the office. “Oh, and Bryce,” Adam calls. Bryce stopped walking and looked back at his boss. “I hope to see you at the Halloween Party.” The smile that Adam gives him sends shivers down his spine. Bryce and the doctor leave the office and walk down the corridor in silence. Now that Bryce was looking at him, Dr. Calibre was rather short, and his hair was pulled back into a rat tail. He looked rather odd, yet still well-groomed like any other medical personnel. 

When they enter the medical laboratory, Bryce felt an odd sense of deja vu. It looked less like a clinic now that Brock wasn't in charge anymore, but he felt like he's seen it set up this way before. “Please take a seat so we can begin the examination.” Bryce props himself up on the table. The examination was a lot like a normal visit to the doctors; Dr. Calibre checked his ears, eyes, reflexes, throat, etc. “Alright, for the next test, I need you to sit in this chair,” the doctor instructs, pointing at a lone metal chair in the corner of the room. 

As Bryce sits down, everything feels wrong, like something bad was going to happen. Something that he wouldn't like. As he tries to stand back up, the doctor pushes him back into the chair and does the restraints around his wrists and ankles. Bryce protests: “Hey! What are you do-” 

“Somnum” Dr. Calibre cuts him off with a snap of his fingers.

Bryce feels his body go limp and his conscious mind slip away.

Sark hid in the shadows as he watched the scene unfold. He put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from gasping. He watches the caretaker go completely limp in the chair and the grin that forms on the mad doctor's face. 

“On the count of three,” Dr. Calibre says, “You will tell me your number and job.” He pauses for just a moment before speaking again. “One, two, three.”

Sark watches as Bryce's eyes seemingly open, but they were hazy and unfocused, like he was dreaming. “Caregiver #72604” Despite being told what to expect, Sark still found himself taken aback seeing it with his own eyes.

“Who is your commander?” The doctor asks.

Just like before, Bryce answers back robotically: “Doctor Brock Robert Barrus.”

“I order you to replace your commander with me. I run the show now, not Doctor Barrus.”

“You do not have the authorization for that,” Bryce states, almost sounding smug.

“Grr, then tell me about your patient.”

“You do not have the authorization for that. Patient information is private.”

Sark has to stop himself from snorting at how frustrated Dr. Calibre was getting. “This is getting me nowhere. Evigilare faciatis,” the doctor snaps his fingers. Bryce drowsily snaps back to reality as the restraints are quickly undone. “That will be all today, Mr. Mcquaid. Thank you for your time and I'll see you again in about a year's time.”

“Oh, um… alright…” Bryce stands up in confusion. Sark trails him out without being spotted. He tried to follow the caretaker for longer, but he never realized how easy it was to lose someone. Especially someone who knew the ins and outs of the hallways better than himself.

“God damn it,” Sark mutters to himself. He searches a little more before giving up. Sark instead starts heading back to his own room, but runs into Chilled along the way. “What are you doing out at this time!?” Sark whispers slightly panicked. They weren't hidden well enough to have a conversation, nor was it the best time to have one either.

I've come to a decision,” Anthony says. “I talked with him, and we want to leave with you.” 

Sark puts the palm of his hand over the other's mouth and drags him into a nearby broom closet. “That's great, but there's a slight alteration to the plan.” Sark states when he was sure nobody would hear them. When Anthony tilts his head in confusion, Sark continues on; “I think one of the caretakers can lead us to Brock.”

Anthony's eyes widened and asks the only question he could think of: “Who?”

“Bryce Mcquaid.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, another short as fuck chapter, woo.
> 
> This is really more of a filler-chapter than anything, but still.

Bryce let out a sigh of relief once he was sure that he lost that shadow. He knew that he was followed out of the lab, but he couldn't be sure who or what it was since it hid in the shadows. Bryce looked behind himself once more and quickly walked down his familiar route to Ohm.

_ He couldn't remember what happened inside the lab for the life of him. _

Bryce shook the thoughts from his head and entered Ohm's room. He closes the door behind himself and scans the padded room, eyes falling upon the curled up form of Ohm. Upon closer inspection, it seemed that Ohm was taking his daily nap. Bryce softly hums to himself and kneels beside the mattress, brushing the brown hair out of his love's pale face.

Bryce can't tell what draws him to Ohm, but something inside him feels a pull towards this man. Maybe it was the constant teasing affection, or the cocky personality. Before he knows it, Ohm begins to stir. Bryce tries to back away, but instead yelps as he's pulled onto the mattress and snuggled against Ohm's chest. Bryce feels the vibrations of Ohm's chuckles rumble through his body. 

Bryce struggles in Ohm's grip, but is unsuccessful in even loosening the hold on his body. He gives up and sighs, relaxing against Ohm. “You caught me,” Bryce acknowledges, “You want a prize or something?” The sass was evident in his tone.

“Yeah, a kiss.” Ohm blatantly states as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Bryce rolls his eyes and adjusts himself; he closes the gap between them and kisses the other. When their lips part, Ohm stays true to his word and indeed lets Bryce go. Bryce stands up and brushes off his clothing, straightening out his scrubs. “Was there something you needed to talk about?” Ohm asks as he sits up. “Or were you just intending on watching me sleep?”

Bryce hums in answer and smiles at his love. “Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that you're allowed to come to the Halloween party with me this year, as long as you behave yourself!” Bryce was really excited about this news while Ohm felt indifferent. He didn't let that show on his face, however, and instead smiled like he was excited just to please Bryce. “It's always so much fun every year! Some people dress up while others wear casual clothing, and there's music, and tasty treats, and everyone has such a nice time!” Bryce rambles on to Ohm.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back from the dead and ready to write!
> 
> Anywho, I went back and edited all the previous chapters, though I doubt y'all really see a difference since all changes were minor.

Bryce neatly fits the grey rabbit ears in messy brown hair, “Do I have to wear these?” Ohm grumbles, “They make me feel ridiculous.” Bryce just chuckles back at his love and pecks a kiss to his cheek. Bryce himself was wearing skeleton makeup on his face.

“We're going to a party, lighten up!” Ohm rolls his eyes and puts on a smile just for his Brycey. The caretaker hums happily and kisses Ohm before putting back on the cuffs, the apologetic smile back on his face just as always. He leads them out into the hallway and down a new route. “The party itself is in a large room, one much bigger than the space you're used to.” Bryce explains after seeing Ohm look around in confusion. 

The closer to the muffled loud music, the bigger Bryce's grin grew.

The two of them stop outside a normal-looking door; Bryce silently checks in on Ohm before pushing the door open. The first thing that Ohm noticed was how dark the room was. The black lights cause his jacket and Bryce's face paint to glow. Halloween-themed music was blasting as staff member and patient alike crowded the room in fun costumes.

“Come on!” Bryce leads Ohm towards the center of the crowd, “I found the snacks!”

As the party progresses, Ohm lets his guard down and even finds himself relaxing within the group of people. He makes small talk with a few different people, mostly other patients since most caretakers seemed wary of him. Despite all the people, Ohm doesn't lose track of Bryce once in the crowd. That is… until a wall of people seem to separate the two of them. Ohm feels panic rise in his chest when he couldn't find his way back to his Brycey. He searches everywhere in the room, pushing through people in his panic.  _ Did something happen? Did someone dare to put their hands on him? If they did, so God help them… _

-

Bryce takes his eyes off of Ohm for just a second. He was just trying to see where they were in the room and how close to the snack table they were. Then, when Bryce goes to look back, a new group of people stretch out in that area where Ohm once was. Bryce worries about Ohm and makes to fund him, but he is instead pulled away. Bryce hopes that it's Ohm, but when he turns to look, there was a patient who he recognized as Scott Matthew Robison; who also goes by Sark.

“What are you doing!? Let go of me!” Bryce struggles in the other's grip. Sark just clamps a hand of Bryce's mouth and pulls him out of the room and into the hallway.

Sark shushed him, saying: “Be quiet, and follow my lead. Trust me when I tell you that we're saving your ass.”

Sark manages to get Bryce into a supply closet despite the ladder's desperate struggling. When the hand is released from Bryce's mouth, he backs into the far corner of the closet and tries to appear more intimidating by standing taller and straightening his back. He switches to his profession, emotionless persona. “I order you to release me.” When Sark doesn't budge, Bryce tries again. “You don't seem to understand. I have a dangerous patient who needs tending too, and is currently left on his own in a crowd of people.”

Sark just shrugs in response. He peeks out the slightly ajar door before opening it quickly and tugging two other people inside. Bryce identified these two individuals as Anthony (Chilled) and Steven.

“What is going on here!” Bryce blurts in frustration, letting his calm exterior drop.

Steven turns to Sark in confusion, asking in a slightly panicked tone: “He doesn't know?!”

Sark just scratches the back of his head; “No, It's kinda hard to explain to someone if you're trying to nab them away from a party full of enemies.”

“So you're answer is to kidnap him!?” Anthony squawks.

Bryce watch as the three squabble, he tries to think of a way to escape, but he can't really see a way to leave the room without going past the three patients. Bryce is startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Bryce quickly turns his head to find that it was Steven by his side. “Sorry about that, we-Anthony and I- didn't plan on Sark kidnapping you. It's just… some messed up things are happening, and you're the only one that can help us out.”  Bryce just stands there blankly.  _ How could I help them? I don't even want to leave?  _

“Why would leaving save me? I'm not in any danger,” Bryce states. “Besides, I'm not leaving Ohm. He needs me, and… I don't have anybody else.”

Steven and Anthony give Bryce knowing looks before looking at each other, then Sark. Anthony is the one who speaks up at this statement; “It would only be fair.”

Sark gives an audible and very exaggerated sigh. “Fine. Fine. Fine. Bryce, just go get him, but be observant. I'll be shadowing you just in case.” 

-

Ohm was pacing back and forth, trying to push back the anxiety from the lack of his Brycey.  _ Where is he!? _ That's when a hands grabs his shoulder and spins him around. Ohm gets ready to growl in the person's face when he discovers it was his caretaker. “Where have you been!” Ohm hisses, feeling relief spread through his body.

“There's not enough time to catch up right now, we have to go, NOW!” Bryce whispers in urgency. Ohm detects that and follows after his caretaker with no argument. Ohm observes how twitchy and nervous Bryce looked; he's never seen him look quite so anxious. 

Bryce pulls him through the crowd; weaving in and out of clumps of people; checking over his shoulder for possible threats. They're almost to the door, Ohm can see it. There's a shadow following them from the corner of his eye. Bryce reaches for the doorknob, and opens the door. On the direct otherside was a man Ohm didn't know, but Bryce clearly did.

Bryce was frozen the spot. The man opens his mouth, and says: “Why, hello there Mr. Mcquaid,”

Bryce gulps and puts on a shaky smile, “Uh, hi, Mr. Montoya, er, Adam!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, it's good to be back! Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed ch17!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did anyone get any suspiscous thoughts when I assigned Adam as the boss? Cause that should have set off a lot of red flags.

On the outside, Bryce was almost completely calm... almost. On the inside though, it was like a panic alarm was blaring inside a burning building that was also crumbling. Yeah… that was the best way to describe it. He greets his boss with a shaky smile,swallowing the knot in his throat: “uh, hi Mr. Montoya, er, Adam!”

Adam rests a hands on Bryce's shoulder and leans in close. “You leaving the party already?” 

Bryce feels Ohm squeeze his hand, filling him with new confidence. “No sir. I'm just bringing my patient back to his room. It's getting close to his routine bedtime, and we've already been here for an hour. I'll be back right after he's in his room.” 

Adam rubs Bryce's shoulder with a grin; “Alright. You're the expert. We'll see you when you get back I s’pose.”

Bryce nods to his boss in response and leads Ohm out of the room. Just to make sure that they weren't being followed or watched by Adam, nor Sark, Bryce circled around the hallways. The two of them are just about the head down another corridor when Ohm pulls them to the side. “What's happening.” Ohm asks, his voice akin to a growl as his hand squeezes Bryce's just a bit too hard, making the caretaker wince.

“We're heading to a safe place deep in the facility… something is happening and I don't trust anyone; nobody but you.” Bryce cautiously looks around, checking to see if any people were around.

“What do you mean that something is happening? How would you know that?” Ohm asks while keeping an even tone.

Bryce stops scanning the area to make eye contact with his boyfriend and speaks in a voice just louder than a whisper: “Sark, Chilled, and Ze told me they're escaping the hospital… they told me that they need me,” Bryce bows his head as he continued on. “I convinced them to let me get you, and right before I left… Sark told me something that leaves an uneasy feeling in my gut…”

Ohm quirks his head to the side and grabs one of Bryce's hands in his own (as best he could with the cuffs still on him); “What did he say?”

“That I could lead them to Brock, someone who has a lot of knowledge about the hospital. But the thing is, I don't know where he is, nor could I. He just up and disappeared according to the records.”

Ohm purses his lips together, thinking on the best way to word his thoughts. “I… I trust Chilled,” he finally says, catching Bryce off guard. “He wouldn't leave unless it was to help Steven, and if what you're saying is true… shouldn't we take a chance at safety too?”

Bryce scrunches his eyes closed, fighting with himself to decide on the best course of actions. On one hand, the logical thing to do was stay at the hospital since it was his job; on the other, what if he couldn't be safe with Ohm? What if they can't keep their secret?  _ I must make a decision!  _ Bryce opens his eyes and looks directly at his boyfriend. “Fine, we're leaving. You've changed my mind.”


	19. Chapter 19

Sark enters the closet without Bryce; earning him a look of confusion from both Anthony and Steven. “Where are they?” Steven asks .

“They ran into Montoya on the way, and then they made a break for it in the corridors. I lost them.” Sark grumbles in annoyance. “Bryce played us for a fool.”

“No… he wouldn't do that!” Anthony speaks up in denial.

Sark just shakes his head, saying: “We gotta move out now, our cover might be blown.”

Anthony and Steven give each other a look and look through their bag once more; checking that their medication was packed away safely. Then a knock on the door makes the three of them freeze. Sark swears under his breath before backing up from the door, preparing for a fight. The knob turns and Anthony holds his boyfriend tightly. Then Bryce and Ohm stumble into the closet. 

“I knew you wouldn't abandon us!” Anthony grins once he's able to calm his racing heart. Sark doesn't look quite as convinced, but lets the topic go for the moment. His main priority was to get their small group out undetected.

Bryce pulls a key out of his pocket and grabs Ohm's wrists; unlocking the cuffs. Once his wrists were free, Ohm rubs at the red lines that the cuffs left on his wrists. He leans down and plants a kiss on Bryce's cheek, causing the ladder to softly giggle.

Sark watched them suspiciously: he wasn't worried about Ohm, but instead he was concerned with Bryce's actions. “Where did you go in the time between leaving the party and getting here, hm?” Sark asks Bryce with a hint of a growl in his voice.

Ohm steps slightly in front of Bryce, but his boyfriend silently persuades him backwards. “We looped through the halls, had to be sure we weren't followed.” Bryce explains as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sark readies himself to retaliate, but is cut off.

“That's enough arguing!” Steven shushes everyone. “We need to get going, our window of opportunity isn't going to wait all day!”

Sark huffs a breath of annoyance, but backs off anyways. “Let's get going, stay together, and be quick.” Sark leads their group out of the custodian closet and down the halls. Sark leads them into an empty, in need of repairs, patient room. Bryce crinkles his nose at the smell of mold the room seemed to produce.

Sark pulls off some of the panels on the far wall to reveal a small crawl space. “I didn't even know this existed…” Bryce was perplexed.

“Yeah, that's why it's called a ‘secret passage’,” Sark smirks mischievously; earning a slap on the back of his head from Anthony. “Come on, this'll lead us outside. We can use the cover of early nighttime to escape the perimeter.”

Anthony goes through the crawl space first, then Steven, then Bryce and Ohm. Sark enters the small tunnel last as to replace the panels. They reached the end of the tunnel, the outside, after a few minutes of crawling. Ohm exits the tunnel after Bryce, and feels the grass under his bare feet for the first time in years; he feels the crisp wind on his face and in his hair. He had spent so long inside the hospital, that he forgot what freedom felt like. Bryce pulls him out of his head by grabbing his hand.

Anthony and Steven whisper to each other, conversing about something that must have been important. Then they both nod to each other before speaking up while not being much louder than a whisper; “We have a safehouse of sorts we can all go to.”

A while later, the small group find themselves on the doorstep of a rather good-sized house. Anthony rings the doorbell and holds his breath. There was muffled swearing from inside the house and heavy footsteps echo towards the door.then the door swings open to reveal a very grouchy black man. The man's expressions quickly turns to confusion once his eyes land on Anthony and Steven. “Chilled? Ze? What's going on?”

“Hey, Galm, the five of us need to lay low awhile.” Anthony sheepishly responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment your thoughts and opinions down below. I always try to answer as best as I can, and very quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

“So everybody, these are my friends: Galm, Smarty, Aphex, and Tom!” Anthony introduces.

“So, does everyone just use codenames? I thought you just used Chilled because there were two Anthonys at the hospital?” Bryce asks, tilting his head in confusion.

Matching grins appear on the strangers’ faces. “Well, when you've got two Anthonys and two Stevens, then nicknames are in order!” Galm chuckles. “I'm the other Anthony, but please just call me Galm.”

“I'm Steven,” Aphex shakes hands with everybody. 

“I'm John,” Smarty hums.

Then Steven (Chilled's boyfriend) speaks up: “And I go by Ze! It's short for ZeRoyalChaos.”

“And I'm Tom.” Tom so helpfully points out.

After introductions from everybody, the group falls into a comfortable conversation. Everybody was joking and laughing as if they'd all known each other their whole lives. Bryce even noticed how happy Ohm seemed now that he was free of that awful straitjacket and into a t-shirt someone landed him. Even Sark, the ever serious type, was getting into the conversation with some very inappropriate jokes.

“So, Chilled, it's obvious that you've known these guys for years… then when did Ze meet them? I mean, you guys met and started dating at the hospital, yes?” Ohm asks.

Ze and Chilled look at each other, then at Ohm. “Well, these assholes and I met up monthly! They decided to check up on me as I worked through my depression and one day I introduced them to my new boyfriend!” Chilled hums happily.

“And since there were two Stevens,” Ze continues, “They told me about the nicknames. I decided I wanted one too, and that's how I got my name.”

Bryce smiled at the heartwarming story. It's only then does Bryce remember something that was actually pretty important: “Oh shit!” He shouts as he digs through his scrubs for his phone. When everyone gave him questioning looks, Bryce gives a sheepish smile to mask his panicked expression. “My friend, Mike, is going to think of the worst possible realities if he's think that I disappeared…” Bryce explains. He finds his phone in his other pocket, and hurriedly stands up and walks into the other room before quickly calling his friend. 

“Hey Bryce, aren't you supposed to be at work? You said you had an all nighter tonight?” His friend's worried voice floods Bryce with relief.

“Sorry Mike, plans have changed… I'm going to be away for an unknown amount of time,” Bryce explains.

“Wait, what? Where are you!?”

“Don't worry too much, I'll be fine. I have to go now though. I'll call and explain everything to you when I better understand it myself. Just trust me, alright?”

Bryce ends the call before his friend could say anything else, and slumps against the wall.  _ What am I going to do… _


	21. Chapter 21

_ Bryce walks into his house, it was still pretty barren after all these years, but that's because he practically lived at work. Even if it was nothing, it was still home. It's all he has. “Come on, Ohm! I'll show you around!” He excitedly grins, turning back to look at his love… only to find nothing behind him. Nothing but a black void. _

_ There's a sinking feeling in his chest. _

_ Bryce turns back around to find himself in a familiar, but distant place. One full of warmth and light. Everything was blurry: like a memory from long ago… _

_ Something smelled of fresh bread. The warm scent filled him with contentment. _

_ His mother steps into the kitchen… ah, that's right! He was baking bread with his mother, wasn't he? Her long blonde hair hung down to her butt, and her steps throughout the kitchen were feathery and light. Almost like she was dancing to music only she could hear. _

_ “Ma,” Bryce pipes up from his seat at the kitchen table. “Would you love me for whatever I do in life?” _

_ His mother smiles warmly; “Of course, sweetie!” _

_ “Well, I decided that I'm going to be a nurse! I want to help people!” _

_ His mother grins and smothers him in a great big hug. “That's amazing, Bryce!” _

_ Then the room is dark and cold. He's sitting at the dining room table, across from both his parents. The atmosphere is tense. He takes a deep breath, and states: “Mom, Dad… I'm pansexual.” _

_ The look on both his parents’ faces scared him. His dad was filled with rage, but his mom's look of fear and disappointment scared him more.  _

_ “Get out.” That simple statement from his father caused him to falter.  _

_ “Wh-what?” Bryce asks, hoping he heard his father wrong.  _

_ “Get out!” His father shouts. _

_ Bryce looks to his mother, pleading with his eyes, but she just looked at him sadly. “I-I thought you loved me for whatever I would do on life? For who I am?” Tears slid down his face: his mother refused to speak to him now that he was out. _

_ Bryce jumps up from the table and runs to his room. Collecting a backpack and stuffing essentials as fast as possible. _

_ He ran out the door and down wet, dark streets. _

_ He ran until he collapsed to his knees and began to weep. _

_ His world spiraled, everything was spinning around his head. Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! MakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstop!!! _

Bryce shoots up in bed. He was gasping for breath as tears flooded from his eyes. Ohm, who was sleeping beside him, sat up and pulled Bryce up against himself. Bryce allowed himself to be comforted at he hiccuped and sobbed. That's how the two of them stayed, even when they eventually fell back asleep: Bryce curled up against Ohm.


End file.
